The Vow Of Love
by ShadowedSoulTrixalee
Summary: What would have happened if Pete survived and was in comatose state in the Hospital? What happens when Bovver calls on an old friend to help? This is what would have happened if Pete lived. Pete/OFC Takes place after the movie. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing from Green Street Hooligans. It all belongs to it's respected owners. I only own my characters and storyplot. **

**Chapter 1 - I'm There For You**

I woke up to the phone ringing. I groaned as I rolled over to grab it off the receiver before it woke up the whole house. I put the phone to my ear as I layed back down sighing.

"Better be a damn good reason you're calling this late at night" I huffed.

"Eliza? Is that you?" I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Oh Bovver what's up?"

"Nothing good Liz" I could hear the pain and sorrow in his voice.

"What's going on Bovver? What's the matter?"

"It's Pete" I sat straight up.

"What about Pete?" I demanded.

"It's not looking good Liz, I think you need to get here, the sooner the better"

"Get where Bovver?"

"We're at the hospital Liz, I will explain everything when you get here"

"I'll get the next flight out and meet you at the hospital" I said quickly then hung up. I jumped out of bed and got dressed. I called the airport and bought a ticket for the 5:15 to london.

I had 2 hours to get packed before I had to leave. I grabbed the essentials first then just grabbed anything from my dresser and closet. All the time I was trying to keep myself from busting into tears. I tried not to not imagine the worst thing possible but that was an epic fail. I felt the tears building up and fall down my cheeks as I threw my clothes into the suitcase. I went to shut it but it wouldn't snap closed.

I slammed it down numerous times trying to get it to close before I just threw it and collapsed to the floor. Light sobs were escaping my chest as I tried to breath. I knew something was going to happen when I heard West Ham was matched with Birmingham, the first time in over 10 years. If anything happened to Pete I would kill the person myself, even if it ended up being Tommy. I was brought back to reality when there was a knock at my door. I dried my tears as I stood up. When I opened the door I was greeted by my brother Bennie and he must have seen the worry on my face.

"What's the matter sis?" He questioned walking past me "And where are you going?" He pointed to the suitcase.

"Uh well Bovver just called and said Pete needs me..."

"So you were just going to run away again?" He sat down on my bed.

"Not run away. I plan on coming back" I defended.

"Really Eliza? That's what you said last time" you could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Bennie, Pete's in the hospital and from what Bovver said it sounds like he doesn't have much time left. I need to go see him and if you can't understand that I'm sorry but I really have to go" I said grabbing my suitcase and repacking.

"Are you talking about the guys you hung out with in London?" I just nodded. "What happened?"

"I won't know until I get there, Bovver didn't say much" I tried closing the suitcase again but I was still so upset I couldn't get it to latch. Bennie stood up.

"I got this, you go get ready" he said taking the suitcase from me.

"Thank you" I stated. I went into my walk-in closet and decided on a tight black top, ripped skinny jeans and my white fur boots. After I got dressed I brushed my hair and grabbed 2 duffles along with a few pairs of shoes and some more clothes and brought them into my room.

Bennie must have gone back to bed because my room was empty. I threw my shoes into one duffel and the clothes into the other. I packed up my lap top, grabbed my purse, keys, and bags making my way out to my car. I threw my stuff into the back seat and got into the driver seat. Before I could shut the door I heard the back door slam and Bennie yelling for me. When I looked back he was running into the garage with bags filling his hands. He opened the back door throwing his stuff into the seat then entered the front seat.

"Bennie what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I called the airline and got a ticket for the next flight" I looked at him confused "It seemed like you might need someone so I'm going with you" he buckled up and I smiled "What? Don't make a big deal out of it" he smirked.

"Did you tell mom?" He simply nodded.

"I'm supposed to call her when we land" he stated.

I started the car and headed to the airport.

We got there just in time and boarded the plane. Fortunately Bennie's seat was next to mine in first class.

Halfway through the flight I looked over and Bennie was watching the stupid movie they had playing.

"Bennie?"

"Yeah?" He looked to me. I looked straight into his eyes and gave a weak smile. "What?"

"Nothing just thanks for coming with me, if something happens to Pete I uh I'm..."

"I kind of figured that and don't tell mom this but I kind of wanted to see where you took off to and maybe understand why you stayed gone for so long" he said taking his hat off. "Believe it or not Liz I missed you...a lot"

"Really?" I didn't believe it. We only got along 1/4 of the time.

"I mean yeah, you're my older sister, my only sister, you taught me about girls and how to fight, we might not get along much of the time but I do love you" he have a huge smile. I couldn't help but grab him into a hug.

"I love you too Bennie" was all I could say.

We broke apart.

"So is Bovver the one who hates Americans?" He questioned.

"Yanks as he puts it, so he might give you a hard time but he'll let off eventually, he did to me"

"And Pete?"

"The love of my life"

"You never told me why you left him"

"You got sick" I stated. "I came home til you got better"

"I been in the clear for 6 months. Why not go back?"

"I been asking myself that same question since Bover called me" I said then went back to looking out the window.

Bennie left it at that and put his hat back on over his dark dirty blonde hair. We arrived in London a few hours later and found a hotel to stay at. We dropped off our things and caught a taxi to the Hospital Pete was at.

**This is my first GSH fanfiction so constructive critizism is welcome. Please R&R! Lemme know what you think and if I should go on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing from the awesome movie Green Street Hooligans. It all belongs to their respected owners. I only own my characters and story plot. Remember to R&R, it keeps me writing! On with the story! Enjoy!**

We arrived at the hospital about 3pm london time. I asked the front desk where I could find Pete. He was in the ICU. When we stepped out of the elevator I looked to the right and saw Bovver sitting on a chair in the hall. I tugged Bennie's arm in that direction.

"Bovver?" His head flew up looking for me. When he spotted me he stood up and walked to me quickly. He scooped me up into a tight hug and I hugged back with just as much force.

"I'm so glad you're here Lizzie, they won't tell me nothing cuz they say I ain't family" he stated.

"Where's Stevie?" I asked.

"He's here too. I've don't some bad shit Lizzie and I tried to make it up to Pete but the major's lost his family and they won't tell me nothin as what's going with them" he became hysterical. I had never seen him like this.

"Calm down Bov" I hugged him again "They'll tell me what's going on" I reassured him.

"How you gonna swing that sis? You're not family" bennie stated.

Just then I pulled 2 white gold diamond rings out of my pocket. One an engagement ring and the other a diamond studded wedding band and placed them on my ring finger.

"Actually Bennie I am" I said raising my hand up to show him.

"Wow!" He pulled my hand closer to get a better look. "Eliza, I had no idea" I could see he was shocked as hell.

"I'm gonna go find out what's going on, stay here with Bovver, oh Bovver this is my brother Bennie, be nice" they exchanged hellos then I turned and walked down the hall a bit to the nurse's station.

There was a plump woman with curly red hair and freckles typing away on the computer with a name tag that read Ginger, how ironic.

"Excuse me" she looked up from the computer "I'd like to know what's going on with Pete Dunham" I simply stated.

"Look like I told your friend I can't help you, you're not family, sorry" her voice was thick with sarcasm then she went back to typing on the computer.

I slammed my fist down on the counter causing her too look up in shock.

"Now see here Ginger, this is how its gonna go, you're going to get me the doctor working on his case so he or she can tell me what the fuck is going on with my husband" I held up my right hand showing her my rings "Got it!" I didn't yell but my voice was very firm and demanding.

"Yes Mrs. Dunham" and with that she grabbed the phone and called for the doctor. "He'll be here shortly" she said hanging up the handset.

"Thank you now one more question, what room is my brother-in-law Steven Dunham in?"

"315" she simply replied.

"Thank you" I smiled a sweet fake smile then walked back over to the boys.

"So what's going on Liz?" Bovver sat straight up as did Bennie.

"The doctor is going to come talk to us" I simply stated leaning against the wall across from them.

"I knew they'd talk to you Lizzie" Bovver said. I leaned forward and brought my hands up to my head.

"Mrs. Dunham?" A male voice asked. I looked up to see a tall man with short dark hair and dark eyes. I simply nodded. "I'm doctor Mccall, the lead doctor on your husband's case" he said in his thick british accent.

"Yes how is he doing?" He looked to my brother and Bovver. "You can speak freely they're family" I stated.

"You're husband suffered some severe trauma to his temporal lobe in the brain. He was struck repeatedly in the head around the same area causing the lobe to hemerge. We were able to stabilize him but there is no telling if he will wake up. The next 48 hours are very critical and then we will know more" he explained.

"What happens if he doesn't wake up within the 48 hours?" I questioned.

"Then he might never regain consciousness, I'm sorry" you could hear that his heart was true. I few tears filled my eyes.

"Can I please see him?" My voice was light.

"Of course this way" he gestured to the double doors.

"Bovver you go tell Stevie what's going on with Pete, he's in 315" he simply nodded and went in the direction of his room.

Bennie and I followed the doctor into the ICU and stopped in front of a room.

"Only two visitors at a time please" I nodded and entered the room with Bennie behind me.

When I saw Pete my heart dropped. I rushed to his side. His face was bruised and swollen as was the rest of his head. You could see the cuts and bruises through his short blonde hair. I began to cry lightly and felt Bennie's hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to stay until he wakes up" my voice was shaky and weak.

"Then how about I go get us some food" I just nodded. "I'll be back soon" he squeezed my shoulder then left.

I pulled a chair to the side of the bed and placed Pete's hand in both of mine. All I could do was cry. I didn't know what I was going to do if Pete never woke up. He had to. I couldn't stand losing him even if he was still angry with me for not coming back.

"Pete baby please don't die. I'm so sorry I didn't come back, but baby I need you. I didn't realize just how much until now and I know it's selfish but please babe you gotta make it through this. We're supposed to grow old and make babies and take care of grand babies. You're supposed to build the house we raise our children. We have so many things left to do and I promise to never leave you again you just have to wake up please!" I pleaded to my love hoping in someway he could hear me.

After a while the sobs died down and my eyelids became heavy. I layed my head down on the side of his bed and soon enough I was asleep.

**Big twist...Pete's married!...To a yank! Will Pete wake up in time or will his life sadly come to and end? Keep reading to find out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing from The Green Street Hooligans. It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my characters and story plot. **

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update. I have a new job and it's made less time for writing, but I will be writing all weekend! So in the last chapter we had bit of a shocker with Pete being married. In this Chapter you get to see the strong friendship between Eliza and Dave. Will Pete wake up? Let's read and see! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 - Until Death Do Us Part**

"Lizzie" I was woken to Bennie slightly nudging me. I opened my eyes and sat up to look at him, but immediately looked to Pete. There was still no change. I looked over to Bennie giving him a what look.

"There are some guys here to see you. They said their the GSE" I immediately stood up walking out into the hallway.

I was greeted with faces I very much needed right now. I smiled walking up to the group for a hug. They all said their hellos and told me how sorry they were. Bovver explained everything that happened and everything leading up to it. I could see the utter guilt he felt. Apparently Tommy had been brought into custody. One of his own ratted him out because of what he had done. The boys on the other hand were in trouble and needed my help. I was going to have to get a good lawyer to keep them out of jail.

We had made our way to the cafeteria and I was sitting between Dave and Bennie. It was silent for a few minutes then Dave looked past me to Bennie.

"So yous the smart and talented brov we've heard so much about?" He asked Bennie.

"I guess"

"Liz says you're a musician, that you can play pretty much everything and are ahhmazing at it"

"Yeah pretty much" Bennie couldn't believe I had said those words.

"How's that work, don't you ever get any of em mixed up"

"Swill" the boys in said in unison.

"I'm just saying a lot of them instruments look the same" Swill stated.

"He's right, you can get a lot of them mixed up if you don't know what you're doing" Bennie smirked defending Swill.

All of the boys got into discussion about Bennie's many talents. I knew he would fit in with them, even Bovver was in the discussion. I couldn't help but smile but I immediately stopped. It wasn't fair to be happy with Pete upstairs possibly dying and all I could think was how much better this conversation would be with him here.

"You alright Liz?" Dave whispered to me. I looked over to him and smirked.

"I think I need to go back upstairs" I stated.

"Alright love, I'll take you back up yeah?" I simply nodded.

He stood up and held out his hand for mine. I took it and we left after Dave told them where we were going. Bennie wanted to stay with the boys for a bit and said he'd be up soon. Dave wrapped his arm around my shoulders while we walked through the hospital.

"You think it be alright if I was to go in wiv ya?" He asked as we reached Pete's room.

"Of course but just be warned, he doesn't look too good. He looks broken and I don't know if you wanna see your fearless leader like that" I sighed.

"I'm looking to see me mate love" his voice soft and sincere.

I took his hand and led him into the room. There was no change, he looked just as weak as when I left. I looked to Dave and the expression on his face made me want to cry but I stayed strong. Dave sat down next to Pete and placed his hand on top of Pete's. I sat on the other side and held Pete's hand in both of mine. I looked over to Dave.

"How bad was it after I left?" I questioned.

"He believed you was commin' back, then after awhile he realized you wasn't. He kept his game face on, but one night we got blistering drunk and he told me how much he missed you and said how the phone calls and letters had stopped. He thought bout you all the time. The girls at the Abbey would hit on him but he didn't give em the time a day" he smirked.

"I thought about him every day, about all of you"

"Then why didn't ya come back Liz?"

"I don't know. Bennie got so sick with the radiation then became better. Then Bennie and I became close again and I was afraid if I came back he would hate me. I know it wasn't fair to anyone, especially Pete but I couldn't leave Bennie." I explained.

"I understand that love but you coulda brought him wiv ya like you just did. Sure I and the boys missed ya but Pete...he wouldn't admit it but he needed ya. Maybe not in the same way your brova did but he married you for a reason Liz. He loves you. He's neva looked at a woman the way he looks at you" Dave stared straight into my eyes.

"Well I'm never leaving him again" I gripped his hand tighter as a few tears shed. "No matter what happens I won't leave until death do us part"

"He's gonna wake up Liz" his voice was full of hope.

"How do you know?"

"I got that feeling and ya know to neva doubt that" he smirked. I smiled and looked back to Pete.

"Aye mate ya here that? Lizzie's not going anywhere so ya need to wake your arse up" Dave chimed hoping to get a response. I frowned at his disappointment when nothing happened.

We sat in silence for a few minutes then I decided Dave needed some time alone with Pete. I stood up and kissed Pete on his forehead, walked over to Dave and hugged him kissing the top of his head in the process then walked out into the hallway.

I sat in one of the chairs running my fingers through my hair in frustration. I took the hair-tye off my wrist and threw my hair up into a sloppy bun. I sat back and tried to breathe. I thought about the first time I had met Pete.

_((Flashback))_

_I was sitting at the bar of the Abbey, looking for a job in the paper while drinking a beer._

_"I need another round for the boys Jack" came a voice next to me. I looked over and was met with the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. He looked down and smiled. "Ello love, names Pete" he said in his sexy british accent and held out his hand._

_"Eliza, nice to meet you" I smirked taking his hand._

_"Ah you're American" I simply nodded. He looked over and noticed the classifieds. "You looking for a job?" I nodded again as the bartender Jack brought two pitchers of beer "Thanks Jacky, you all still looking for a bartender?"_

_"Yeah for the night shifts" Jack replied._

_"Well my new friend Eliza here is looking for a job" he said putting his hand on my shoulder._

_"Can you start tomorrow?" Jack asked me. I smiled and nodded. "Be here tomorrow at eight yeah?" I agreed. I smiled brightly and looked back over to Pete._

_"Thanks I'm pretty broke" I chuckled a bit. _

_"There problem solved. Now you can come have a drink with me and me mates" he smiled grabbing the pitchers. I grabbed my beer and followed Pete over to the booth full of the GSE boys._

_((End Flashback))_

"Liz!" I heard Dave yell snapping me back into reality. "Eliza get in here!" I immediately jumped up and ran into the room.

**Okay so Eliza and Dave seem to be the closest out of all the boys (Minus Pete). They had a nice chat and you got to see how Pete and Eliza met after she ran away from home. I thought it was a cute encounter. Pete took charge like he always does! haha! And why is Dave yelling for Eliza? Did Pete wake up? Stay tuned to find out! Remember to R&R Please! The reviews keep me writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing from The Green Street Hooligans. It all belongs to its respected owners. **

**A/N I said I'd be writing my Ass off so here is another chapter and the moment you've all been waiting for! Remember to R&R. Reviews keep me writing! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 - Awakenings**

I ran in the room and saw Dave standing up over Pete.

"What is it?" I asked moving closer.

"He moved, he squeezed my hand and his head moved." Dave explained.

I looked at Pete and sure enough his head had moved. "Go get a doctor" I stated going to Pete's side. Dave rushed out of the room to find a doctor.

I ran my hand along Pete's face. "Pete? Can you hear me baby?" I asked. I looked down and saw his index and middle fingers moving. I grabbed his hand. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand" I said. I waited for a few moments and nothing. I started to cry. "Dave hurry with a doctor!" I yelled. Just then I felt slight pressure on my hand.

"Pete baby I'm here, its Eliza, and I'm not going anywhere" I said as I squeezed his hand back lightly.

Dave came running in with Dr. McCall and a nurse.

"He just moved again" I told him as he checked one of the machines. "Is he waking up?"

He looked from the machine to Pete. He checked his pupils then looked to me.

"Well Mrs. Dunham, according to the brain wave monitor and his pupil response, it looks like things have turned around. I have no doubt that Pete will be waking up shortly. I'd like to keep a nurse in the room if you don't mind" he smiled.

My heart jumped into my throat at his words. Pete was going to be alright and could wake up any moment. I agreed to have a nurse on standby and I became glued to Pete's side.

A few hours had passed since our encounter and nothing else had happened. Dave was still in the room with me and the boys were in the hall along with Bennie. I began nodding off but fighting sleep. I started daydreaming of times I had with Pete landing on the night he asked me out.

_((Flashback))_

_I was working my new job at the Abbey and lucky me it was football day as they called it in the UK. The place was packed but luckily everyone just wanted beer. There were barely any women in here tonight. I was cleaning up one of the tables when I felt someone behind me. I looked back to find Pete behind me._

_"Ello love" he spoke._

_"Hey Pete" I said as I carried the tray back to the bar._

_"So how's the new job workin out?" He asked. I turned around and smiled._

_"Pretty good and thanks again, I was down to my last hundred pounds" I smirked._

_"You've earned a break Eliza, be ready to work again in 10 yeah?" Jack asked._

_"Yeah thanks" I replied._

_"Fancy a pint?" Pete asked. I had gotten used to the lingo the past few days but still couldn't help but giggle a bit._

_"Sure" I replied. Pete and I took a seat at the bar while Jack brought me a beer._

_"So how long you staying across the pond" he asked._

_"Not sure exactly"_

_"You have any family here?"_

_"No they all live in the states" I gulped down my beer. When I finished I looked over to Pete and he had a huge grin on his face. "What?"_

_"I neva seen a girl drink a pint like that" he smirked._

_"It's an American thing" I quipped._

_"So why did you come to London all alone?" He asked while drinking his beer._

_"Honestly?" He nodded. "I ran away"_

_"Why?"_

_"Ex boyfriend. He hit me, bad. It was that and my family just didn't get it or me. Actually it was more like they didn't believe me. I had an awakening and left" I stated._

_"Sorry love" I shook my head._

_"Its fine anyway I knew I needed a change of scenery and this is definitely the last place anyone would look for me. They most likely think I'm still in the states" I explained._

_"How old are ya love?"_

_"22. You?"_

_"23" he replied._

_"Any family?"_

_"Just me brov, Stevie and my pregnant sister-in-law Sharron. I'll take you to meet em sometime" he smirked._

_"I'd love to" I replied. "I should probably get back to work" I said getting up._

_"Eliza?"_

_"Yeah?" I turned back to face him._

_"Ya think ya might fancy going out wiv me sometime?" He actually looked nervous waiting for an answer._

_"Sure Pete, just lemme know when"_

_"How bout tomorrow?" He said more excited than he meant to. I couldn't help but smile._

_"Sounds good. Wanna meet here about 8?" I asked. He gave a huge grin and nodded. "Great" I smiled back then went back to work. I saw Pete rush over to Dave and start talking to him and couldn't help but think it was about me. My suspicion was confirmed when Dave looked over to me with a big grin. I laughed to myself and went back to work._

_((End Flashback))_

I woke up jerking my head from something touching my hair. I realized I had fallen asleep. I felt the touch on my head again and sat straight up. I looked over to Pete and his head had moved. His eyes were slightly cracked open and he had a smile on his face.

"Ello love" his voice was weak and hoarse.

Tears instantly filled my eyes. "Hey baby" I half chuckled half sobbed.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too babe, I'm so sorry I didn't come back sooner"

"But you're here now" he started coughing.

"I'm going to go get the doctor okay? I'll be right back" I went to stand up but he stopped me.

"Dave already did, I need you to stay" he struggled to say. I sat back down and held his hand.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere ever again okay?" I sniffled. He simply nodded. "There was supposed to be a nurse in here" I started shaking a bit.

"Dave said the same thing" he slightly chuckled and coughed.

Just then Bennie came walking I'm the room causing Pete and I to both look at him.

"Pete this is Bennie, my brother. Bennie this is Pete, my husband" I introduced them.

"Hey man"

"Ello mate" Pete replied weakly.

"The doctor is on his way" Bennie stated. "Glad you woke up man, Liz has been going nuts" he chuckled. Pete smirked and looked to me.

"I bet she has" he looked back to Bennie. "I'm glad you made it through your cancer treatments, Eliza was pretty scared" Bennie simply nodded.

"Yeah I know" he chuckled.

Just then Dr. McCall walked in with a team of nurses and sent Bennie and I out of the room so they could examine Pete.

**Yay! Pete woke up! But will he have any problems? And it looks like Bennie and Pete are going to get along because of Eliza! Got to see into Pete and Eliza's past again and see when Pete asked Eliza out! So will Eliza be able to take Pete home soon? And will she be able to keep the boys out of jail? Keep reading to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing from Green Street Hooligans. It all belongs to it's respected owners. I only own my characters and story plot. Remember to read and review. **

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update. I hit a writer's block but I'm all good now! On with the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 05 - One And Only**

The doctor had been in with Pete for over an hour before he and the nurses emerged. I jumped up and the boys sat up.

"Mrs. Dunham?" He gestured to the boys.

"You can speak freely" I simply said.

"Pete's motor functions and reflexes all seem to be fine. He is suffering headaches but they should pass with time. I will have to perform a few more tests to make sure everything is in check" Dr. McCall explained.

"When will I be able to bring him home?" I questioned.

"If everything is well, by tomorrow afternoon, but his leg is broken so that along with his head injuries, he will need to be on crutches and need to take it really easy for the next few weeks."

"I'll make sure of that"

"I have no doubt you will" he smiled. "I'll schedule those tests" he added then walked away.

I turned to the boys and they all looked ecstatic and relieved. "Go on and see him love, we'll be right here" Dave stated. I simply nodded and walked into Pete's room. He turned his head toward me as I walked in.

"Ello love" he said as I stopped beside him.

"Dr. McCall said I can bring you home tomorrow" I stated.

"That's because I threw a bubble saying me wife jus come home and I needed to be wiv her" he stated. I couldn't help but smile as a few tears came to my eyes. "What's a matter love?" He reached for my hand.

"I'm sorry I stayed away for so long" I replied. My voice was soft.

"Don't worry love" he let go of my hand and moved to the side of the bed. "Come lay down wiv me yeah?" He pulled the blanket up gesturing to the now empty spot. He gave a wicked grin I couldn't resist. I climbed into the bed and layed my head on his arm as he covered us up.

We looked into each other's eyes as he caressed my face and played with my hair. "What 'appened to the blue and red strands?" He was referring to my hair.

"Dyed them out for a job" I replied. "Do you like it?"

"Kinda bland, but you still look beautiful" he smiled.

I leaned in and kissed him. The feeling of his lips on mine caused a rush of emotion I hadn't felt since I left. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Me 'eart jus skipped a beat" Pete smirked.

"Mine too" I replied.

"You 'eard anything on me brov and his family?" He asked.

"Steve is stable and Shannon and Ben are safe in the states" I replied.

"Bov got them out then did he?"

"Yeah and he's also really sorry for everything that happened. He knows its his fault and you can see the guilt on his face"

"I know love and Bov made up for it by protecting me brov's family. I'm not angry wiv him anymore" he explained. Just then a nurse came in.

"We need to take you for those tests" she said to Pete. I stood up from the bed and kissed Pete on his cheek.

"See you soon" I said as she began wheeling him out.

"Not soon enough" he smirked. When they got into the hall you could hear the cheering a mile away from the boys. I followed the nurse out of the room and stopped where the boys were. Bovver looked completely stressed out.

"He's not mad at you Bov" I stated. He looked at me confused. "He said you made up for it by protecting Stevie's family" I added. A huge sign of relief washed over his entire body.

While Pete was having his tests done, Bennie had found the name of a good cheap lawyer and I decided to call. I told them the entire story and what the boys were facing. She decided she wanted the case and we would meet in person next week. She truly sounded like she wanted to help. I was glad everything seemed to be working out. Pete was awake, Bennie was getting along great with the boys and there was a decent chance I could keep them out of prison.

It had become late and the boys left. Pete had finally been brought back to his room but was asleep and Bennie was passed out on the couch in the room. I sat in the chair next to Pete and smiled as I looked at him. You could see the peacefulness in his face as he slept. He no longer looked broken but just hurt.

"You know I hate when you stare at me sleeping" he smirked before opening his eyes.

"Sorry, can't help it sometimes" I replied. He scooted a bit and picked up the blanket. I crawled into bed with him laying my head on his chest. He held one of my hands and used the other to trace circles on my back. Something he knew calmed me and put me to sleep. I smiled as we got comfortable.

"I'm so glad you're home Liz" he whispered to me.

"I am too" I whispered back.

"I went nuts love. I needed you and you had your number changed. Then you stopped answering my letters. Why did you do that?" He sounded hurt and that hurt me.

"Bennie got really sick and all my attention became focused on him. One night he made me promise to never leave him again. Then I just wanted to forget about my life here but no matter what I did I always thought of you and the boys. You majority of the time. I'm sorry and I shouldn't have done what I did but I'm here now and I promise I'm not going anywhere" I explained. He stayed silent for a few moments then kissed the top of my head.

"Good cuz I don't think me heart could take it love. You're my one and only" he stated.

"And you're mine" I replied. "I love you Pete" I brought his hand up and kissed it.

"And I love you" he said kissing the top of my head.

We kept quiet and soon enough all I heard was Pete and Bennie's breathing. I closed my eyes and soon enough I drifted off into my subconscious.

**So Pete forgives Eliza for leaving and seems so happy she's back. Right now things seem content with everyone, but will it stay that way? Will the lawyer be able to keep the boys out of jail? And will Pete truly take it easy like his doctor said he needs to? Keep reading to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing from the movie Green Street Hooligans. I only own my characters and story plot. **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. So much was going on. Anyway in the last chapter Pete and Eliza had a heart to heart and he forgave her for leaving the way she did and not answering any of his calls or letters. Also his doctor said he needs to take it easy when he goes home. Will he stick to the doctor's plan? Or will he want to pick up where he left off? Keep reading to find out! Remember to R&R! (Eliza wears her wedding rings on her left hand, just so that is cleared up! In the second chapter I just said ring finger but it's her left ring finger!)**

**Chapter 6 – Family Matters **

I was woken to Pete saying thank you to a nurse as she walked out of the room. I yawned as I looked over to Pete who had a big smile on his face.

"Ello love, how'd you sleep?" He asked kissing the top of my head.

"Surprisingly well, how about you?" I questioned.

"Same" he said laying a kiss on my lips that turned into many.

"Alright, that's enough" Bennie exasperated as he sat up on the couch. "Remember that's my sister dude" he smirked putting on his shoes.

"How'd you sleep mate" Pete asked him.

"It was good till I wanted to puke at the sound of sister's lips smacking" he chuckled as did Pete and I. Bennie stood up and looked over Pete's tray. "How about I go get us some real breakfast? There's a Mickey D's down the street" he stated. Pete looked over to me confused by the expression.

"McDonalds" I replied.

"Mate that would be awesome" Pete told Bennie.

"Alright I'll be back"

"Thanks Bennie" I said.

"Yeah thanks mate" Pete added as Bennie left the room. Just then Dave came walking in.

"Morning all" he said in a chipper voice.

"Whatcha doing here mate?" Pete asked as they gave each other daps.

"Brought your car from the stadium" he handed him the keys.

"Thanks mate" he smirked. I went to get up but Pete stopped me. "Where do you think you're going?" he pulled me back and held on tight causing us both to giggle.

"Mate she promised not to go anywhere, remember?" Dave spoke up. Pete gave a look that he knew and kissed me hard before letting me go. I stood up and adjusted my clothes.

"So when do you get to leave?" Dave asked Pete.

"In a few hours, I need to see me brov before I go though" he replied.

"I'll go get a wheelchair" I said before leaving to find one.

When I did I brought it back to the room. Dave helped Pete climb into the chair and then I took Pete to Stevie's room. Dave said he would stay behind and wait for Bennie. I could feel Pete was nervous about seeing his brother. He'd never seen Stevie weak before and neither had I. We reached his room and Pete was bit hesitant to go in at first. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he grabbed it with one of his. After a few moments he squeezed my hand then let go. He opened the door and I wheeled him in.

I shut the door behind us and Pete wheeled himself slowly to his brother's side. Steve was sleeping peacefully it seemed but you could see the heartbreak written all over his face. His neck was completely bandaged and he had burn wounds on his arms. Pete grabbed his hand gently and Steve opened his eyes and looked over to Pete.

"Hey brov" Pete spoke softly. Steve simply nodded then looked in my direction.

"Ello Lizzie, when did you get home?" his voice was hoarse and scratchy.

"As soon as I heard about Pete" I replied.

"I'm glad you're home" he put emphasis on the word home.

"So am I" I replied.

"I bet you are ecstatic brov" he directed at Pete.

"You know how lost I was without my Lizzie" he chuckled a bit as did Stevie but it turned into coughing.

They talked a bit more. Pete reassured Steve his family was safe and that he would call to check up on them. He told him how he was going home today with his family and finally got to meet his brother in law, Bennie. After an hour we decided Stevie needed his rest so we went back to Pete's room. The one thing Pete and I always agreed on was how important family was. When we got to the room Dave and Bennie were sitting on the couch eating.

We all ate breakfast and had some laughs before Dr. McCall came in with the discharge papers. He explained to Pete how he was supposed to take it easy and what medication he would be on and what they were for. After that Pete signed the papers and I helped him get dressed in some scrubs the hospital had given him because of his clothes being covered in blood.

When we were ready to go Dave went to get the car and a nurse wheeled Pete down to the lobby with Bennie and me following. It was a quiet ride home because Pete had one of his headaches. Bennie and Dave dropped Pete and I off at Pete's place while they ran to get our stuff from the hotel. I helped Pete upstairs on his crutches and into bed because his head was pounding. I gave him his medication with some water and laid with him. It wasn't long before he fell asleep and I walked out into the living room. His place was a mess and I was waiting for Bennie and Dave to get back so I decided to clean.

It had been about an hour until Bennie and Dave showed up with our things. I had the living room done so I showed Bennie where to put his stuff and I brought mine into Pete's room.

"Lizzie?" Pete questioned as I opened the door to leave.

"Yeah honey?" I asked walking over to his side.

"I was just making sure I didn't dream it all" he said taking my hand and kissing it. I sat down next to him on the edge of the bed.

"How's your head?"

"Feels like me fucking skull's gonna explode" he said groggily with pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry honey" I replied caressing his face.

"I'm just glad you're here wiv me" he replied.

"I'm just glad you survived" I felt a tear slip.

"You know me love, I'm a fighter" he smirked.

"Do you need anything?"

"You to come lay wiv me" he chuckled a bit.

"Let me get Bennie settled and I'll be right back in okay?" he simply nodded and turned over on his side.

I went out into the living room to find Bennie and Dave sitting on the couch watching television.

"How's he doing?" They asked in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

"His head hurts but the doctor said he would have headaches so alright I guess" I replied. I took my wallet out of my pocket and handed Bennie one of my credit cards. He looked at me curiously "Have it transferred into euros and then buy some food for the house" I explained.

"How do you do that?"

"I'll show him love" Dave spoke as he stood up as did Bennie.

"Thanks"

"No worries" he smiled before giving me a hug and walking to the door.

"I'll be back soon" Bennie said hugging me "and I'll call mom and let her know what's up" he added.

"Dave you have the keys right?" he nodded in agreement and the boys left.

I went back into the bedroom and climbed into bed with Pete. He woke up for a moment only to pull me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Lizzie" he whispered before dozing off again. I smiled as I closed my eyes and I too dozed off.

**So another loving chapter between Pete and Eliza! Seems everyone is happy she's home, including Stevie. Bennie and Pete seem to be getting along great. Things seem to be good right now but will they stay that way? Will the lawyer be able to keep the boys out of prison? Will Tommy stay locked up for what he did to Pete? These questions and more will be answered as the story continues! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing from the movie Green Street Hooligans. It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my characters and story plot. Remember to R&R! **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had a lot going on. In this chapter you will get to see more into Pete and Eliza's past, but this time in Pete's POV. Remember I love reviews! **

**Chapter 7 – Good Morning Babe**

Pete's POV

I woke to the aroma of fried eggs, sausage and homemade muffins and couldn't help but smile to myself as I laid in bed and thought back to the first time I woke to the smell of Eliza's cooking just two weeks after we met in the Abbey and I got her a job. We became best mates after that. She was like one of the guys who happened to be a sexy ass female.

((Flashback))

_I was woken to pounding at my door and looked at the clock to see it was a little past three in the morning. I groaned as I climbed out of bed and threw my boxers on. The pounding continued as I made my way out to the living room and to the door. _

"_All right All right I'm coming" I yelled and the pounding stopped. I opened the door to find Eliza with two bags and soaked to the bone. She also looked like she was about to break. _

"_Lizzie love, what are you doing here?" I questioned. _

"_I just got kicked out of my apartment because I didn't have the rent because I was robbed" a few tears slipped. "I didn't know where else to go" her voice was a whisper. _

"_Yeah come on in love" I opened the door wider so she could enter. She came in and set her bags down by the door and crossed her arms. I couldn't help, but chuckle a little bit. "You can come all the way in love" I smirked and she walked into the living room as I threw on a kettle of water. _

"_You need a change of clothes?" I asked seeing her bags were soaked and she was shivering. _

_She simply nodded and I went into my room and grabbed her some sweats and a t-shirt. When I came back out she was standing next to the couch and she there was complete distress written all over her face. I gave her the clothes and showed her where the bathroom was so she could change. Just then the kettle started whistling. I poured two cups of water, added some powder cocoa and stirred them. _

_I set them on the table and waited for Eliza. We had been spending a lot of time together and I started to realize just how incredible she was. She had run away from home because of and abusive ex that got out of going to jail on some technicality. The big twist was he used to be her brother's best friend until he learned of the abuse. I heard the bathroom door open, slipping me back into reality. Eliza came out and she looked warmer, but still distraught. _

"_Want some cocoa?" I raised a mug to her. She forced a smile and walked into the kitchen and took the mug and started drinking. She sat across from me and looked down into her cup. _

"_Do you wanna talk about it love?" my voice was full of concern. I had never seen her like this. _

"_I just don't know what I'm going to do, I have a total of ten pounds on me and I don't get paid much as it is, how am I going to eat? Where am I going to live? I just feel defenseless and I hate it" she looked up to me and I could see she just wanted to break down. _

"_Well Lizzie, you know me and the boys would never let anything happen to you. So I've got a plan" I grinned at her. _

"_Really?" she looked shocked. _

"_Yeah, you can stay here until you get back on your feet. We'll just be roomates and you help with utilities and when you have enough saved up, well… you can figure it out from there" _

"_You'd really do that for me?"_

"_Yeah, anyone of the mates would and you know that" I smirked. _

"_Wow" she looked a bit confused. _

"_What? No one would help you back across the pond?" I asked. _

"_Some would, but not after only knowing me two weeks and I don't know… I guess after James I have a hard time believing in men" she stated. _

"_Ouch love" I joked. _

"_I didn't mean it like that I just meant…"_

"_I know what you meant love and I get it, but I want you to know I'm always gonna be here for you, it's your choice to believe me." _

"_I do believe you Pete, it's odd but I honestly trust you, that is why I came here" she beamed into my eyes. _

_She finished her cocoa as did I and we decided to watch a movie. She threw on one of my many action flicks and we sat on the couch. After a bit Eliza grabbed the blanket off the side of the couch and moved closer to me. Then covered us both up and got comfortable as I wrapped my arm around her. _

_I must have passed out because next thing I know I was waking up to the smell of freshly fried eggs and the coffee was so strong I could practically taste it. Eliza and I had a nice morning that day before she went to work and she agreed to stay only if I gave up the bedroom. I chose to let her have it because it was either sleep on the couch and get to see Eliza every day or sleeping alone in my bed. I chose option one and I have never regretted it. _

((End Flaskback))

I walked out of my room to see Bennie sleeping on the couch and Eliza in my boxers and t-shirt in the kitchen. When she turned and saw me as she was setting the table she smiled.

"Good morning babe"

"Good morning babe" I mimicked as I stretched.

"How are you feeling? Still have that headache?" she questioned.

"Still have it, but not as bad" I replied.

"I hope you're hungry" she gestured to the food on the table.

"Starved" she was about to wake up Bennie, but I told her I would.

"Bennie mate, wake up"

"Is there food?" he groaned.

"Yeah mate, Liz cooked" I responded.

He jumped up "I'm up" he said as he put on his jeans. I laughed at that as I sat at the table in the kitchen. Bennie joined us only a moment later.

"That was fast" I chuckled.

"Yeah well you of all people should know my sister's a damn good cook" he started loading a plate and Eliza and I both smirked while we did the same. It was a few moments before I realized Eliza was staring at us both across from her.

"What is it love?"

"I just really love you both" she grinned before she started eating.

"We love you too" Bennie and I said in unison. We looked at one another and smirked as did Liz.

**So comes the end to another loving chapter. Will things stay smooth or will the threat of the boys going to jail jeopardize things? Find out as the story continues. **


End file.
